A la tienne, Etienne !
by Tinoikagisa
Summary: Buvons une coupe de ship c:


Mathias était sorti boire avec le Awesome Trio.

Et tous les jours, ils faisaient ça maintenant. Sachant qu'il sortait avec Lukas...C'était très agaçant pour lui cette habitude.

Mathias rentrait tout le temps tard et saoul.

C'étais grâce à Lukas qu'il était là.

Sinon, il serait complètement à la rue, lui qui n'avait rien foutu a l'école.

Toutes ces années où il rêvassait.

C'était Lukas qui l'avait aidé.

Et voilà comment Mathias le remerciait. Il fallait qu'ils en parlent.

Cette fois-ci, Mathias devait annuler, par ordre de Lukas. Après tout, pourquoi Mathias ne passerait pas un peu de temps avec lui ?

C'était décidé, Lukas avait dit à Alfred et Gilbert que Mathias ne pouvait pas venir.

"Mathias, il faut que je te parle."

"Okay ! On va où pour parler ?"

"On reste là, il n'y a personne, donc on s'en fiche."

"Alors ?"

"Ben, ça ne peut plus durer, Mathias."

"De quoi ?"

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle."

"Ah..."

"Tu passes beaucoup plus de temps avec eux qu'avec moi et tu vois, c'est... "

"Ohhh, tu es adorable Lukas ! Tu n'aimes pas quand je ne suis pas avec toi !"

"Mh..."

Mathias prit le visage de Lukas dans ses grandes mains et l'embrassa. Lukas se laissa faire et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Pareil pour Arthur, ça ne pouvait plus durer !

Alfred devait immédiatement arrêter de rentrer saoul tous les soirs.

Et même qu'apparemment, monsieur avait embrassé Mathias !

Lukas n'était même pas au courant. Mais Arthur comptait bien le lui dire.

Bref, Alfred et Arthur devaient avoir une discussion maintenant !

"Alfie !"

"Yes Arthi ?"

"Viens là, il faut qu'on cause."

Alfred s'avança vers Arthur.

"Oui ?"

"Tu as fais quoi la nuit dernière ? "

"Je suis sorti boire un coup avec Gilbert et Mathias !"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as fais ensuite ?"

"...J'ai embrassé Mathias, j'te jure que je voulais pas le faire ! Je savais pas ce que je faisais, c'était pour rire !"

"Ce n'est pas, une excuse."

Arthur croisa les bras.

"Tu es jaloux Arthiiii ! Aahahah !"

"Non."

"D'accord."

Arthur soupira. Toujours les bras croisés. Alfred se rapprocha d'Arthur et l'embrassa.

"Ca s'reproduira plus, je te l'promet !"

"...E-encore bon !"

"Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi ?"

"Hors de question que je finisse comme toi !"

"Comme quoi ?"

"Saoul, tous les soirs."

"Tu es quand même mal placé pour parler..."

"...Bloody hell...D'accord je viendrai."

"Yeahhhh, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHH !"

"Moins fort..."

* * *

Le lendemain, Mathias avait réussit à amener Lukas avec lui.

Alfred avait fait de même pour Arthur. Ils se retrouvèrent tous au bar, Gilbert les attendait avec impatience et les avait accueillit tel un hôte digne de ce nom.

Il avait commandé deux bières pour Lukas et Arthur.

Les deux magiciens s'étaient retrouvés l'un à côté de l'autre. Pendant que Mathias et Alfred étaient en train de s'enlacer devant eux.

Arthur avait déjà bu tout son verre. Lukas en était à la moitié. Gilbert s'avança vers Arthur.

"Bah alors ! On est saoul~?"

"Raah... Mon Américain, où est mon américain..."

De l'autre côté, Mathias encourageait Lukas.

"Allez Lukas ! Allez ! Fini le !"

"Mathias. Arrête ça. Je vais le finir le verre t'inquiète pas..."

"Arthiii !" Alfred enlaça Arthur. Qui ne le prenait pas mal.

"Alfiie mon Américain à moii..."

"Ahahahah !"

"Mon héros...!"

"Ooooh, Arthiiii ! Ahahah ! Je suis un héroooos !"

Lukas avait bientôt fini son verre, il avait un peu de mal à le faire d'ailleurs.

"Mathias, j'y arriverais pas..."

Mais il était déjà un peu saoul.

"Mais si ! Vas-y, tu peux le faire !"

"Ouais..."

Lukas prit son verre en main et avala d'un cul sec. Mathias se mit à le serrer dans ses bras et à lui crier :

"Yeeaahh, t'as réussiiis !"

Maintenant, Lukas se sentait étrangement bien. Il fit un grand sourire au Danois qui était

juste devant lui à l'applaudir.

"Ouahw... Lukas, tu devrais boire plus souvent."

"Ooh Mathias, mon Danois... "

"Lukas ? Bon je crois que tu as assez bu comme ça allons-y maintenant..."

"What ?! Vous y allez maintenant ! Mais Mathiiias..."

"Désolé Alfred ! Toi aussi tu devrais emmener Arthur et rentrer..."

"Ouais... A plus !"

"Ouais à plus !"

"A plus les gars !"

"Au revoir mon bébééé !"

"Ouais c'est ça, au revoir...Moi je vais rejoindre Tonio..."

Mathias prit Lukas sur son dos et Alfred fit de même pour Arthur.

* * *

Gilbert allait partir lui aussi retrouver Antonio qui l'attendait a la maison.

Lorsqu'il entra, il aperçu Antonio endormi sur le canapé. Il s'avança vers lui et lui caressa les cheveux en souriant. Ensuite, il le porta sur son dos et se dirigea dans leur chambre, pour qu'ils puissent enfin se reposer.

Tout le long de la route, Lukas n'arrêtait pas de dire à Mathias qu'il l'aimait, que c'était SON Danois, qu'il ne le lâcherait plus.

Pour Arthur et Alfred, c'étais différent maintenant. Ils étaient déjà arrivés chez eux. Arthur enlaçait en ce moment même Alfred, et au bout d'un moment, ils s'étaient endormis. Tout les deux.

Lorsqu'Arthur ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, Alfred avait disparu. Il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, oui. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Il vit Alfred en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. C'était plutôt mignon.

Il s'avança vers lui et posa sa tête sur son l'épaule. Celui-ci sursauta.

"Oh Igirisuuu ! Tu es enfin réveillé, tu as bien dormi ? Comment tu t's'ens ?! Le héros peu te soigneeeer !"

"Oui j'ai bien dormi merci. Et je me sens bien aussi, je me rappelle même très bien de tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier."

"Ah ?"

"Oui, on a été boire un coup avec les awesome..."

"...Ahahahahah ! En plus je t'ai sauvé ! Tu avais trop bu et tu m'as même dit que tu m'aimais !"

"...ça te fait rire !? Idiot...Bien-sûr que je... t'aime..."

"Ahahah ! Moi aussi Igirisu ! Mon Arthiiiii !"

"C'est ça..."

* * *

Du côté du Danois et du Norvégien, tout se passait à merveille. Mathias n'était pas trop bruyant.

Lukas aimait bien quand il était comme ça, mais il devait avouer qu'il le préférait un peu plus... Bavard. Là, il ne disait pas un mot.

"Mathias, tout va bien ?"

"Ah... Ouais, ouais ça va."

"On dirait pas."

"Je vais bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas !"

"Tu es trop calme."

"Mais...Tout va bien !"

"D'habitude tu es beaucoup plus bavard."

"Mais ça va j'te dis ! Ahah ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mon Lulu, c'est adoraaaaable ! C'est juste que ... Hier, tu m'a dis que tu m'aimais... ça m'a fait tout drôle !..." Et il se mit à parler.

"Idiot..."

Lukas devait avouer qu'il aimait entendre Mathias lui parler de toutes ces choses niaises. Il l'écoutait attentivement.

Même s'il avait le regard sur son livre, en vérité, il ne le lisait pas.

* * *

Antonio se leva vers midi. Il commençait à avoir faim.

Il courut jusqu'à la cuisine avec un grand sourire et vit finalement Gilbert en train de manger une tomate, appuyé sur la fenêtre.

"Gillyyy ! T'es rentréé !"

"Oui, j'allais pas te laisser seul."

"Comment ça s'est passé ? Lukas et Arthur ont appréciés ?"

"Bien-sûr... Ils sont rentrés chez eux tout les deux saouls avec leurs cavaliers !"

"Ahahah !"

Gilbert s'avança vers lui, il avait de la sauce tomate autour de la bouche. Il se disait que s'il embrassait Antonio, se serrait mignon de le voir avec de la sauce autour de la bouche lui aussi.

Il l'embrassa alors.

Antonio fut surpris. Mais il se mit à rire en roulant des yeux et l'embrassa à son tour.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ^^**

 **(Réponses aux reviews Guest sur le profil)**


End file.
